The Pirate of Port Royal
by meercatangel
Summary: Jack Sparrow searches for a treasure as Elizabeth stows away on a stolen ship. They meet up, and together face the revenge of one man... R&R!DMC spoilers. Rated T to be safe. PLEASE R&R!
1. Intro

**Title:** The Pirate of Port Royal

**Chapter: **Intro

**Author: **DearAngelGirl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Disney or any of it's characters or plots. I am not making money, just writing.

****

The Intro

The sea shimmered under the spell of moonlight the dark sky had cast upon it. The people that looked out to the ocean knew that they were not happy. Commodore James Norrington felt badly for the ban he had issued the Governor's daughter, Elizabeth Swann. He had been so enraged by her refusal of his hand in marriage, he had instated a ban. One which he could not remove.

Out on the bridge that overlooked the docks, The Governor, Weatherby Swann, was deeply troubled as he gazed out to sea, transfixed by the opulent beauty the moon had cast over Port Royal. He felt a mixture of sadness and pity. He hated to see his daughter so unhappy, but he didn't know what he could do. No-one had informed him of the Commodore's plan, otherwise he could have reasoned with him. But no. He was powerless.

The residents of Port Royal slept soundly as the moon penetrated the cracks in their doors, or the spaces in between the curtains, letting rays into their rooms, shining on what it could reach. Chairs and tables, striped with moonlight. Inside her bedroom, the beautiful Elizabeth Swann stood at her window, the single tear she had allowed herself to cry rolling down her pale cheek. The moonlight shone on her pretty face, her stubborn nature denying her to cry more than a single tear, as if it would decrease the misery she felt inside. She felt alone, betrayed, longing for something that requested her full attention, so she could not stop to think about the pain and hurt she had been caused.

Out on the ocean, a ship was sailing smoothly across the calm water, it's captain standing at the very end of the boat beside the wheel. The captivating charm of the moonlight spread across the water, each ripple in the sea lit up by the haunting rays, watched by a single figure, his long black hair swaying in the slight breeze. Captain Jack Sparrow was also distressed, as all who saw the light of the moon were. He knew that he was missing something, yet he did not know what it was. Miles away, but on the same waters, young William Turner stood in the moonbeams, wishing he had not left Port Royal, and indeed his bride, but feeling it was the only choice. All these people so eaten by sorrow and unease, had yet to find out what would come the next night…

**So what do you think? Please R&R, thankyou! I will carry on if I get good reviews! Constructive criticism appreciated!**


	2. The Commodore's guilt

James Norrington was pacing the shining wooden floors. He mind was in a wild state. He had shouted at any man who dared to approach the door, and was now driving himself mad with guilt. He had placed a ban on Elizabeth Swann, forbidding her to go near the docks, or indeed any form of ship. He had been outraged when she had refused to marry him, but he knew that that would not surpass as a decent reason, so he had been sneaky. He had issued a ban, stating that she was irresponsible near ships, and by helping a pirate to escape, may have been tempted to become one herself. Digging up all the ridiculous but important sounding events previously, he had got together a reasonable case. But how he wished he hadn't.

Inside her private chamber, Elizabeth Swann couldn't sleep. She was tired, but her eyes would not close. She lay upon her four poster bed, wondering when the morning would come. The moonlight streamed through her window, filling her room with it, as it had done the night before, as if it were calling to her. She lifted up the quilt, and moved to the window, the whole of Port Royal spread in front of her like a child's model, or a painting. She remembered the night she had looked out of the window to see pirates running up the courtyard to her house, shooting her doorman and chasing her through the many rooms. Now she had nothing. A few days after Jack had left to sail the seven seas in search of treasure, the day before her wedding, Will had vanished. All Elizabeth knew was that he had commandeered a ship of the fleet, The Voyager, and had sailed away. He had freedom. Elizabeth, on the other hand, had been issued a ban expressly forbidding to go near the docks, and had guards watching her closely if she ever dared walk past it. If the Commodore had had his way, she would probably be imprisoned in her room for life. How she longed to be free again, sailing through the ocean on The Black Pearl, with Jack and amongst a crew of madmen and Anamaria, all brought along from the Island of Tortuga. Elizabeth's shoulders dropped in misery. How desperate could she be if she were longing for the drunken brawls and silly girls of Tortuga?

Captain Jack Sparrow sighed into the wind. He too longed for Tortuga, and the trio that had once been Will, him, and Elizabeth Swann. He had not found any treasure, at least, not the one he was looking for. But was he really failing as a Captain, a thought that had haunted him for days? He had been sailing on The Black Pearl for weeks, and found nothing. No ships had come in contact, and he was starting to feel he should hang up his hat. His beloved compass kept pointing one way, then telling them to turn around, until Mr. Gibbs had stated that the crew were getting awfully bored sailing for days on end in a big circle. "Not to be doubtful, Cap'n, but what exactly are we looking for?" Jack had stroked his beard and replied, "The treasure of our dear deceased friend, Bootstrap Bill Turner." It was true. Jack was hunting down the treasure of the one man that had stood up for him.

Mr Gibbs was shocked. "But Captain, it be frightful bad luck to go after the treasure of a dead man. Surely you know that?"

"That I do, mate. But you're forgetting one very important detail. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."


	3. Rum and Recklessness

**Chapter-3**

**Author-DearAngelGirl**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Disney or so on.**

She didn't know what to do. She was lost, not thinking clearly. Her mind was a mass of swirling thoughts. Was she sure this is what she really wanted more than anything else? Elizabeth was in deep thought in her room. She had been thinking for about ten minutes. She was battling with her conscience over what she was about to do.

_I do want adventure._

_But are you willing to die for it?_

_Should I go after pirates?_

_No you most certainly should not!_

She decided to not listen, and ran to her wardrobe. She flung aside the expensive dresses her father that her father had bought for her, the patterns and silk making her long even more for the freedom she felt she rightly deserved. Tearing off her nightgown, she put on a plain black dress, minus the corset, she had burned all them before she would ever wear any dress again, much to the protest of her maids. She was eager to blend in and leave behind the life of a posh, perfectly raised little girl. She wanted to be a free woman. Pulling on a pair of boots that she had acquired whilst on her pirate journeys, brown and similar to the ones Jack wore, Elizabeth ran to the mirror. She picked up the brush, and ran it through her long brown hair, tying it back with a piece of black ribbon.

She knotted her curtains and blankets together, and threw them out of the window. The adventure of Elizabeth Swann was about to begin.

Jack sat in the dimly candlelit cellar, swigging rum from a bottle. Why isn't the compass working, he thought to himself miserably. Then he had a thought. He wanted this treasure, but he didn't want it enough. Maybe if he really concentrated- "Captain?" came the voice of Mr Gibbs, his ever present leather flask swinging from his neck as he put his head round the doorway. "You know what? We're not working hard enough. Hoist the sails!" Jack ordered, the effect of the rum showing as he rose to his feet. "But sir, there be no wind out. Just the sea, calm as can be." Jack squinted, dangerously swaying now, clinging to the banister. "Oh, right then," he slurred, "Lower the sails. Avast!" And with that, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow sank to the floor in a drunken stupor.

**Let me know what you think, give me a review! I'll continue if I get more!**


	4. Backfire

3

Elizabeth crept through the dark streets dawn was slightly lighting. The mixture of excitement and fear almost made her feel numb. All her life she had been raised to be prim and proper, to show respectable behaviour. Her dress brushed the floor, her boots whisking her past the sleeping residents of Port Royal.

She crawled through the alley between the Blacksmiths and the Bakers to find what she had been looking for. Yes! She silently cheered to herself as she spotted guards loading crates onto a ship in the dock, The Majesty. This meant it was ready to leave. She spotted a few empty crates near the door to the schoolhouse. Silently, she slipped into one, and pulled the lid over her head. The wood was uncomfortable.

Elizabeth fidgeted as she was lifted by two groaning men onto the ship. She felt the box sway as they entered the deck. Then, gunshot sounded, and she suddenly fell rather fast onto the floor. The lid broke off and she spilled out, coming almost face to face with the motionless guard she knew as Mr Greenwood. He was dead. Fear rocketed through her, second thoughts waving over her notion of freedom. Her gaze stayed on the floor as she started to get up.

But, she froze, and slowly began to lift her eyes as she heard the two words in the same voice she hoped to never hear again. "Hello poppet."

Jack woke to hear gulls squawking in the air above the cellar and ship. His head ached, and he could barely remember where he was. He remembered drinking rum, but that was it. He heard Mr Gibbs ordering about the crew upstairs. "Full sail ahead you scurvy dogs!" He jumped to his feet and started up the stairs. His compass needle was spinning wildly. Jack took a deep breath and focused on the treasure that he was seeking. He opened his eyes to see his compass pointing straight ahead. "That way!" he barked to his crew, who saluted him and chorused, "Aye aye Cap'n !"

Jack smiled and gazed at the sea. "And really bad eggs." he whispered to himself.

**Thankyou to all my reviewers so far! I heart you!**


	5. Reliving a nightmare

**I hope you like the story so far!**

4

Elizabeth was heaved from the floor by Pintel, one of the pirates who had chased her through her house. He grinned nastily as she was wrenched to her feet.

"Get off me, you swine!" she protested angrily, trying to tug her arm out of his grip. Pintel laughed and sneered at her. "Ragetti!" he called to the other of the pirates. Ragetti came forward, rubbing his fake eye. "Yeah?"

"Take this one to the brig."

Elizabeth shrieked as she was thrown over his back, and screamed even louder when she saw the dead soldiers laying littered on the ships deck. "Shut her up!" Pintel hissed "She'll wake up the 'ole of Port Royal!"

Ragetti was suddenly stopped by a large member of the crew. He had brown hair tied into a ponytail like Will's, but had a tough face, adorned with scars and cuts.

Elizabeth could feel his eyes burning into her, but she kept on screaming. "Put her down." The deep voice of the man ordered Ragetti, who did so, then backed away. The pirate was obviously a threat.

Elizabeth had her back to the him, and that made her nervous. She started to turn when she felt a blade press against her neck. She gasped. "Now let's get moving." the deep voice ordered.

Elizabeth felt herself being pushed along the deck to the door to the brig, where her captor pushed her into one of the cages. "Let me out of here!" she shrieked as the door to the cage closed behind her, and the pirate had slammed his way out of the room. Suddenly, in response to her demand, a familiar voice said, "I am afraid I'm declined to aquiest to your request, Miss Swann."

Jack kept barking orders to his crew, directed by his precious compass. "Barlow, hoist the sails, Thomson, raise the starboard anchor, we've rested long enough. Peterson, swab the decks, Mr Gibbs, care to accompany your captain to the cellar for some rum?"

Jack turned and walked down into the rum cellar, followed by Mr Gibbs. "You know Jack, the crew are getting tired, and it's bad luck to have a tired crew out at sea." jack

took a swig of rum, and sat down on a barrel. "Mr Gibbs, a tired crew makes them eager to go to sleep, am I right?" Mr Gibbs nodded. "So would it not make more sense to make them work when they are tired so that they would work harder in order to achieve their goal of having a good nights sleep? Savvy?"

Mr Gibbs took a long gulp of rum and pondered about what Jack had just said. "Aye Cap'n." he replied. "Good." said Jack. Suddenly, a young member of the crew, named Killigan ran down the stairs. "Captain Sparrow, we have a problem!"

**Let me know what you think! Send in a review!**


	6. Rum heals all wounds

**Thankyou for all your reviews so far! Keep them coming!**

Elizabeth looked around the room, and uttered the name of the fear that had imprisoned her in the Black Pearl for so long. "Barbossa?"

The cunning captain strode into view and out of the shadows. "Aye, Miss Swann, 'tis I!" Jack the monkey screeched and scurried back into the shadows, hiding amongst the barrels of wine and rum.

"But you're dead, I saw you die!" Elizabeth stammered, fear entering every nerve in her body.

"Aye, I was dead after Jack shot me, but I have a little secret for ye, young Missy. The Heathen Gods seemed to have second thoughts about letting' me go to rest. I'm still a cursed man, Miss Swann." He laughed, showing off his filthy teeth. Elizabeth trembled inside the cage. Her worst nightmare was coming true, and no-one was here to help her this time. Will wasn't pursuing her now.

Barbossa threw an apple into the cage, making her jump. "Welcome aboard Miss Swann. Last time we decided not to kill ye because o' the curse. This time, ye aren't so lucky." He walked up the stairs, the monkey close behind him. Elizabeth shivered inside the cage. The adventure was now on hold, the nightmare had begun….again.

"What's the problem?" Jack asked the man who had entered the rum cellar.

"Well, Cap'n, it wasn't all of them, but, it's just that, well, we was planning' to 'ave a sword fight, me and the parrot, but I tried to get the swords out a the chest, and they, they,…"

"They what?" asked Jack, feeling a little bored with conversation.

"They fell overboard sir."

"THEY WHAT?" Jack roared. The boy trembled as Jack stormed up the stairs. Jack ran to the edge of the boat and looked over the side, peering in vain for the swords he had stolen for his crew. "Oh, BUGGER!" he cried in anguish. "Mr Gibbs!"

"Yes Cap'n"

"Set sail for Port Royal."

"Yes Cap'n."

"Oh, and Gibbs?"

"Aye Cap'n?"

"Bring me a _large _bottle of rum."

"Aye Cap'n."

**What's going to happen to Elizabeth? R&R!**


	7. Pilfer plunder and raid

Elizabeth sat in misery in the cell, straw on the floor, and empty barrels squashing her into the wall. She had entered a brand new low. _This wasn't how it was supposed to be!, _she told herself.Her dreams of freedom had been shattered. Rats darted across the cellar floor every now and then, and with every one Elizabeth shuddered. The Majesty wasn't the fleets fastest ship. They weren't very far from Port Royal, and already she was homesick. She felt so miserable. Will had deserted her, Jack wasn't going to find her here, and if the navy did find her, she would be in so much trouble when she got home.

A tear dropped from her eye to the floor, followed by many, many more.

Jack was lazing in his cabin, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Jack called. "Captain Sparrow, we've seen a ship. It's from the British fleet sir. It's called The Majesty."

"You know what to do."

"Pilfer, plunder and raid?"

"As always."

**R&R!**


	8. Not what he was hoping for

Elizabeth stopped crying when she heard a ruckus upstairs. "Fire the cannons!"

"It's the Pearl!" She sat up straight. It couldn't be. It was. The Black Pearl was firing on The Majesty.

"Captain, we have a problem."

Jack glared at the boy who had lost the swords. "What is it boy, you tried to have a gun fight with that bloody parrot too?"

"No sir, it's not soldiers aboard The Majesty, it's pirates!"

Jack sat up. "Pirates?"

"Aye sir."

"But, I thought we were the last real threat to the Caribbean? You must be mistaken me lad. Rogers?" Rogers came running down the stairs into Jacks cabin. "Yes Captain Sparrow?"

"This young lad says there's pirates on the boat opposite us." Gibbs explained. Jack sat up.

"Oh. Right then. Ah."

**R&R!**


	9. Responsibilities

Elizabeth cried out as another cannon shook The Majesty, causing her to topple to the floor. Even in the ruckus of a battle between two ships, what she had partly longed for , she was alone and miserable. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Slow, deliberate footsteps. She lay on the floor as the footsteps stopped. She could see the shadow of a large man strewn across the floor of her cell. It was Bayson, the pirate who had taken her from Ragetti when she had first been captured. He entered the cell, banging the door with extreme force. He grabbed her by the arm, and jerked her up.

"The Captain says you're my responsibility now lassie. All mine."

He roughly tied her hands behind her back with some thick rope from up on deck. She could feel his dirty breath on her neck as he pushed her onto a large crate that had been previously used for sneaking her person on board.

"There's something you should know." sneered the pirate in a raspy whisper, "'I take my responsibilities _very _seriously"….

"Captain, we need your help!"

Jack turned to see sword fights ensuing on board The Majesty, though no-one had yet boarded The Pearl. Jack grabbed the sword from his cabin, adjusted his hat, and swung on a rope over to the ship opposite. Landing perfectly, he crawled through the bodies and sludge that was on the deck, cursing as someone stepped on his hand. Praying he shouldn't be seen before he at least found some treasure, he found a familiar looking door. The stench of rum seeped under the door, and Jack couldn't resist. He opened the door, and started to descend down the unusually long staircase.

He could hear a strange noise , almost familiar as he came to the brig/cellar. Hopping off the final step, and turning the corner, he saw a rather large pirate attempting to pull up the long black skirts of a woman, who was shrieking and kicking him in protest.

"Beg your pardon, I'll be going now." he said, tipping his hat and turned back to the stairs, not wanting to see too much.

Elizabeth recognized the retreating figure, and screamed "Jack! Help!" at the top of her voice. Jack froze, and spun around.

"Elizabeth?" he asked, in shock. Taking no notice of the reunion going on around him, Bayson withdrew a knife and pressed it to Elizabeth's chest, growling that a woman should dare defy him. Elizabeth's breath grew faster and deeper, her eyes tightly shut as the pirates sneering face drew closer to hers.

"I think she's had enough mate, don't you?" came the voice of Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth opened her eyes, Bayson had turned away.

"Who asked you?" the pirate demanded angrily. Jack approached him in the almost prance-like way he walked.

"Mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I don't _need_ to be asked. Savvy?"

The pirate drew his sword, a livid expression on his face. Elizabeth gasped, her hair had broken free of the black ribbon and was now cascading down her back in chestnut waves. Jack drew his sword, the blade glinting in the light that filtered through the crack in the ceiling.

"Aaaargh!" the pirate bellowed, charging at Jack. Jack drew back, quick as a flash, and stuck out his foot. The pirate fell headfirst onto the floor, out cold. Jack turned to Elizabeth, a gold-toothed smirk on his chiselled face.

"Well, well, well Miss Elizabeth. How did you get yourself into this one, eh love?"

Elizabeth glared defiantly into his charcoal rimmed eyes. "If you must know, I stowed away."

"On a _pirate's_ boat?" Jack questioned, knowing her hatred of pirates, particularly the ones aboard this vessel. Elizabeth continued to stare at him, then dropped her gaze to the floor, admitting defeat. "I didn't know there were pirates on board."

"Aha, so it seems that you got yourself into quite a little mess then, does it not Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth stayed silent for a moment then retorted with, "It's not funny Jack! You pirates are, are, simply barbaric!"

"Would a simply barbaric being, as you have all pirates made out to be, save you from an even worse pirate?"

"I suppose that in some situations, even pirates can prove to be somewhat honourable."

"That seems to be somewhat of an apology, so I'll accept it, Miss Swann. Or should that be Mrs Turner?"

Elizabeth once again evaded Jack's eyes, but this time could not think of a reply suitable. How could she confess to the man that stood before her, her husband had pursued a life of piracy the day before her wedding, and left her with a broken heart and an everlasting ban to the docks and guards by her side at all times? She might as well have been in prison. Jack was taken aback, but on further inspection saw no wedding ring upon her slender finger, and a deeply sorrowful expression upon her pretty face.

He could see he had said enough for now, and started to untie her wrists. "Thank you." Elizabeth said gratefully.

She wasn't sure if it was for the rescue, or the fact he had been decent enough to keep quiet. Then they heard the monkey screech from upstairs. Then she remembered. "Jack, listen to me, Bar-"

"Hello Jack."

**Here we go! I wonder who that could be?**

**R&R!**


End file.
